


Finally My Saviour Is Here

by Just_Like_Constellations



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Like_Constellations/pseuds/Just_Like_Constellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sebastian left me to find my way back home, of course I was upset. Quite a butler, right? One who would abandon me though he's sworn on his life to protect me. </p><p>I see it in his eyes, he lusts for more than just to taste my soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally My Saviour Is Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/gifts).



> This is my first piece within the Black Butler fandom so go easy on me! I'm not new to slash though, as I've been writing it for 7-8 years.
> 
> I highly suggest listening to La Roux's songs 'Saviour' and 'Cruel Sexuality' while reading this to pick up on where I got my ideas.

“You left me alone outside like a common rat!” I spat out to him, knowing he was in the room with me, lurking in the shadows like he always was.  
  
I walked over to the small cart carrying my afternoon tea and pastries and shoved the teapot to the floor. Before the pot ever had a chance to touch the dark hardwood panels or even spill a singular droplet of tea, Sebastian had already collected it and placed it gently back atop the tray to rest.

“Now Master, what ever would destroying such a fine teapot accomplish?” He said calmly.  
  
“How dare you even address me at all after that shameful display. You dare call yourself a butler. You’ve disgraced me and the name Phantomhive.” I shrieked at him.  
  
I could feel the rage beginning to boil over inside me. The fire, anger and hatred dared to completely consume me. Sebastian bowed down before me and breathed a low and deep “I’m sorry, Master” before locking eyes with me.  
  
His red eyes daring to look into my own undid me and I couldn’t restrain myself. As if I were no longer in charge of my body, I seemed to objectively watch myself as my hand raised and swiped at him, aiming for a straight blow to his perfectly sculpted face. Of course before my hand ever had a chance, he grasped my thin, frail wrist in one of his large, solid hands.  
  
“Master, I deeply regret letting you feel as though you were alone but striking my will not benefit either of us.” He smiled.  
  
“You dare patronize my by stooping down and peering into my eyes after what you did?” I yelled. “How dare you, Sebastian.”  
  
“You have every right to be upset with me, Master. Would you like me to pour you some tea?”  
  
“I can handle myself, Sebastian. Get out of my sight.” I turned my back to him and fumbled with the teapot, spilling a bit onto the tray before landing any into the small, elegant cup.  
  
Sebastian moved silently across the room and out the door. Right after I heard to click of the door shut behind him, I threw myself into my desk chair and knocked my teacup and saucer to the floor. It crashed with a high pitched clank and shattered into hundreds of tiny, glistening white pieces in front of my desk.  
  
_He said he’d be with me always. Until the very day he was to eat my soul. How could he leave me like that?_ I thought to myself, no longer having the willpower to keep my tears from falling. I was more than just hurt an angry. I know I never expressed it but what I feel for Sebastian is much deeper than anyone could ever possibly comprehend. I no longer understood the concept of love after my family was torn away from me. But there was something in the way he said my name and the way he looked at me, not with a lustful hunger but with what seemed like care and compassion. I was hurt that someone I daresay I was very fond of to desert me in such a harsh way. I felt abandoned.

 As my tears stained my cheeks a tiny voice whispered in my head, _“Do you love him?”_ A jolt of panic rushed over me and my heart skipped a beat. I shook my head wildly to try and erase the thought from my head.

I spent what seemed like hours silently crying alone, slumped over on my desk. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the study door, followed by his silken voice.  
  
“Young Master?” He called out to me.  
  
“Go away, Sebastian!” I shouted out, still hurt and angry and what the past had held.  
  
“Master, your dinner has been prepared.” He called through the door.  
  
“I desire no dinner!” I shouted again.  
  
“Master, would you at least permit me to bring your meal to you then?” He asked.  
  
My heart was torn. I was hurt and angry at him for what he did and what I was subjected to. I wanted to remain stubborn but my stomach objected to being empty any longer. I sat in pure silence for a few seconds before I heard him speak again from the other side of the door.  
  
“Very well then, Master. I will return shortly.”  
  
I stood up and collected myself, drying my eyes with a white handkerchief that was tucked into my shirt pocket before stuffing it into my trousers and straightening up my outfit. My cravat had become undone in all the commotion of my sobbing and being upset and I attempted to adjust it but to no avail. I soon became irritated and left it to hang sloppily around my neck, knowing he would at least say something crass to me about it before fixing it for me. I shuffled the loose papers on my desk into an organized pile and lost myself in thought before a knock on the door brought me back into the present.  
  
“Young Master?” He called out to me again.  
  
“Come in.” I called back, trying my hardest to sound unmoved.  
  
Sebastian pushed the door open and wheeled in another cart brimming with food. He pushed the cart over and parked it on the right side of my desk and gathered a plate of food for me. While he was going on about what I was to be eating, I fiddled with the deep blue ring that adorned my thumb. I rubbed my fingers over it, captivated by it’s stunning beauty. Sebastian knew I was distracted and decided to snap me out of it by asking which tea I’d prefer to have with my dinner.  
  
“I don’t care.” I mumbled.  
  
“One  mustn't  mumble, my Lord. It is not very noble.” He smiled at me, before seeing my disheveled bow. “May I?” He asked.  
  
“Go on.” I said, sounding utterly bored of our interaction already.  
  
Sebastian gracefully tied my cravat back in it’s usually perfect way before setting my plate in front of me.  
  
“Does the young Master wish for me to leave him to his dinner?” He asked.  
  
“No need for that.” I tried my best to sound uninterested in any further exchanging of words, hoping (and knowing) that he would pick up on my hint and not try to converse with me any further. Dinner was exquisite as usual and I would expect nothing less from him. He was a perfectionist down to his very core. He moved swiftly and silently as I finished my dinner and he placed a fresh raspberry tart in front of me. I ate it in silence and when I was finished, he quickly collected the dishes and stacked them on the dining cart. My eyes followed his lean body as he fluttered about the room, moving as silently as a butterfly amongst the morning flowers. I watched him lick his lips and my eyes grew wide and a hot fire dared to start deep in my belly.  
  
_He’s so elegant, almost beautiful. I wonder how his lips taste._  
  
Again I shook my head to rid my mind of it’s impure thoughts.  
  
“I wish to retire to my bedroom, Sebastian.” I said dryly.  
  
“Very well, Master.” He appeared beside my chair and held his hand out for me to stand.I placed my tiny hand in his elegant, slender fingers and stood beside him. He walked me around the desk and food cart and asked, “Would you like me to accompany you, Master?”  
  
I nodded silently and removed my hand from his. He stayed a few steps behind me as we walked through the long corridors of the mansion. He usually walked directly beside me but when he knew I was being emotionally distant or overly quiet, he took the hint and stood back a bit. Once we reached my bedchambers, he stepped inside and held the door for me as I passed by him without giving him a second glance. I had the slight twinge of worry that giving him this silent treatment was actually beginning to bother him but a demon’s thoughts and emotions are much harder to gauge than that of a simple human so there was no telling with him.  
  
I sat down at the side of my bed and allowed my feet to dangle off of the side, rustling against my bedsheets.  
  
“Come now, Master. You don’t wish to soil your bedsheets with your shoes now do you? You did spend some time walking through the garden today.” He prodded.  
  
“Nonsense, Sebastian. Just remove them. No need for the commentary.” I mused.  
  
“As you wish, Master.” He smiled up at me as he unlaced my boots and placed them beside my bed before slipping my black silk socks from my thin legs and placed them aside my shoes.  
  
I stood and he unfastened my shirt buttons and slid it off of me in one swift motion before moving on to my trousers. He untied them and quickly popped the buttons open and I placed my hands on his broad shoulders as I stepped out of my bottoms. I stood back up and suddenly felt flushed at the notion that he was seeing me with very little on. This was nothing new to the two of us. In the few years that he has been my obedient butler, Sebastian has seen me completely barren numerous times but something about he way his red eyes shined at the sight of my pale skin glowing in the streak of moonlight that slipped through the drapes tonight made me hyper aware of my small figure. He disappeared from my side for only a split second and before I could even blink my eyes closed and back open again, he was next to me, holding open my sleeping gown. I stretched my arms out as he slipped the pale blue silk around me before turning around to allow him to button the front. He reached behind my head and untied my eyepatch and lay it gently on my bedside table. He then pushed the blankets back and allowed me to climb beneath them before smiling warmly at me. He grabbed the candle holder on my bedside table and began to walk toward the door.  
  
“Sebastian?”I called out as he opened the door to step out.  
  
“Yes young Master?” He called back to me.  
  
My words failed me and my mind seemed to go blank.  
  
“Do you require some hot milk, Master?” He asked softly.  
  
“No...it’s nothing.”  
  
“Sleep well, Master.” He smiled once more at me before blowing out the candles and shutting the door behind him.  
  
I drifted off to a dreamless sleep. I had no idea how much time had passed before I woke with a start. I felt hot red eyes watching me from across the room. He stepped into the path of the moonlight and spoke quietly.  
  
“What’s the matter, young Master?” He asked, with almost a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
_Sebastian, concerned? Parish the thought._  I told myself. _Demons don’t feel compassion._  
  
“Nothing’s the matter. Why are you here, Sebastian?” I grimaced.  
  
“You summoned me, Master.”  
  
I opened peered my eyes open wider and saw the purple glow of my marked eye light up the room. “I--I called you?” I asked, confused. “But, I was sleeping.”  
  
“Then you must have called for me in your sleep, Sire. What can I do for you, young Lord?”  
  
“I--uh, I’d like some hot milk.” I mustered out.  
  
“Of course, Master.” He spoke and in a flash, he was back, warm milk in hand.  
  
I sat up and took the cup in my trembling hands. I took a few small sips before handing the cup back to Sebastian. He sat it next to my patch on the side table.  
  
“Are you sure you are alright, Master?” He coaxed.  
  
I felt shaken up but I had not the slightest clue as to why. I nodded to him and he stood to leave.  
  
“Sebastian, please.” I called out. “Will you--can you stay with me until I fall asleep?”  
  
“Of course, my Lord.”  
  
My worries and anger seemed to simply melt away. I cast aside the rage I had felt earlier in exchange for feeling content. No matter how angry I ever became with him, it never seemed to linger for very long. I felt lost without him. I know I need him in my life and I silently thanked him in my head for still being here by my side. I hated feeling like a clingy child but at the same time, I knew I didn’t truly exist without him. I felt safe, protected with him watching over me and fell sound asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
\-----------------------------------------

_I hear you calling me from your room. You say my name so firmly, in a way that almost dares to scrape your throat. You sound so sure of yourself. You say you lust for me in your sleep. I am summoned to your call and you do not remember what you breathe heavily in your sleep about me. I hear you muttering those words. Will we ever see this through?_  
  
I thought for such a long time that it was impossible to be so infatuated with a human’s soul in the way that I am with my young Master. I’ve spent so much time floating about this cruel world and passed so many souls who were just mere sustenance. I gained nothing from eating them and I grew ever so weary of humans and their bland souls. Until I saw him. He was different. Like a world of new flavor to me. I’ve spent this time with him well, cultivating his soul and feeding into his lust and hatred to right the ones who wronged him. To help him get his revenge. But I never once thought that this contract would ever be anything other than simply that. I’m bound to him until he gets revenge but I’ve grown to care for him so much. Some go as far as to say I’ve become _obsessed_ with my young Lord. None the less, he is my master and I’ve sworn to protect him and obey his orders with my very life.  
  
I have never experienced anything so entrancing in my entire existence. My young Master makes me feel complete. I am not just his butler because of our contract but because I genuinely enjoy serving him. I vowed to be with my young master forever and always, until the day he is to take his very last breath. He does not know my motives for leaving him seemingly by himself but I can only hope my young Master will forgive me. What I did, I did with his best interests in mind. Besides, he was never truly alone. He knows I will forever be just a call away. I saw him that night in the London alley way. I was watching over him. I beg his forgiveness. My Master is so fragile yet so powerful. His soul is beautifully poetic. It’s like a lone rose growing from a desolate garden. An untamed spirit lusting for vengeance. The love for his parents now fuels his hatred of others and seeking revenge. He laughs in the face of danger but is it because he is truly unafraid or because he knows I would never let him be harmed? He’s such a small boy but he’s still so powerful.  
  
I hear his voice yet again calling me and cutting through the thick darkness. I rush to his room and peer through the crack of his open door. I slide into the room and close the door quietly behind me. I peer over him, his face soft and angelic though I know that my Master is much closer to the fires of Hell than the gates of Heaven. His face contorts and relaxes. He is sleeping and calling out for me yet again. He has no idea of the things he says but I do.  
  
“Sebastian...” He calls out again in his sleep. “Sebastian, do you love me?” he asks in his slumber.  
  
I am taken aback a bit.  _These are the things my young Master wishes to inquire about?_  
  
“Sebastian, I want--” he trails off before rolling onto his side and shuffling his blankets.  
“I want you.” he continued.  
  
My heavy demon heart seemed to leap forth in my chest, feeling as though it remembered how to beat once again. _My young Master lusts for me? For my cold demon flesh? Is this what he wants?_

“Sebastian,” he gasped out through a heavy breath, “use me.”

My heart pounded again and I stood back, quite shocked at what my sleeping Master was asking me. I gasped and my eyes widened.  
  
“Take me.” He moaned out before quickly snapping out of his lustful slumber. He sat up, eyes wide and full of concern.  
  
“Sebastian!” He exclaimed.  
  
“I’m here, my Lord.” I said, laying a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.  
  
_So this is what my Master truly longs for. My touch._  
\----------------------------------------

I woke with a start and him looming over me, with a look of shock on his face.  
  
_That’s quite unlike him. He never appears shocked to me. He does his best to never be surprised. He tends to know everything._  
  
I almost chuckle to myself at the thought that he looks as if he’s seen a ghost knowing full well that he has seen ghosts before and has always kept a face of indifference.  
  
“Did I call for you again in my sleep?” I quizzed, feeling flustered and frustrated. I hated that this happened and especially that it was becoming more frequent. I was appalled knowing I keep calling out for him in my wretched ‘dreams’ and even more so because to me I felt like a small child crying out for a parent after a nightmare. But what was a nightmare? I no longer had those. My life was the nightmare and sleeping was always the one moment of peace I ever seemed to get.  
  
Sebastian looked me in the eyes and nodded in response to my question. “I am sorry master but I agreed to be by your side always, whenever you beckoned so I am obliged to do so. You call for me and I will always be here.”  
  
I sat up and remembered feeling a deep warmth within my belly before I woke up. _I called for him in my sleep but why?_  A vivid image appeared in my head and I remembered what I had mumbled in my sleep. My throat became dry in an instant. _Use me._ I panicked for a split second.  
  
“Sebastian, I need water.” He disappeared and I took the time to assess myself.  
  
_Did he hear me say that while I was sleeping? Is that why he had that expression of shock on his face? He heard me say that and call his name._  
  
He appeared again with a glass of cool water. My body felt so hot, I gulped the water down in an instant and felt my face burn red as I handed him back the empty glass.  
  
“More Master?” He asked.  
  
“No. I’m fine.” I managed out, still hot from embarrassment.

“You appear fevered, young Master. Are you sure you are feeling alright?” He inquired, seeming genuinely concerned.  
  
“I’m fine.” I growled. “Sebastian, was I dreaming when I called you in here?”  
  
“Yes, Sire.” He replied.  
  
“Was I speaking out in my sleep? Aside from calling for you.”  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
“What was I saying?” I asked, getting a bit anxious.  
  
“Master?”  
  
“Sebastian, what was I saying? Tell me, now.” I barked.  
  
“You said, Sebastian, use me.”  
  
My heart seemed to skip a beat. My cheeks flushed hot and bright red yet again and I was overcome with embarrassment. _No, I couldn’t have said such a thing. But Sebastian would never lie to me. He swears to give me his truth forever._  
  
“No need to fluster, young Master. I am simply here to fulfill your life’s wishes. I do not feel embarrassment and neither should you. Minds can seem to get the best of you at times.”  
  
“You dare mock me, Sebastian?” I was beginning to get irritated.  
  
“Never, my Lord.”  
  
“Leave me to rest. I’m fine now.”  
  
He walked swiftly to the door and quickly shut it behind him. As soon as he left, I let the embarrassment take over me like a person lost at sea. I gave into the waves of self consciousness and felt like a petty, begging child. _What did he mean by saying that he existed to fulfill my life’s wishes? I know that. I’m not bloody simple. But why would he say such a thing? Was he trying to hint at something?_  
  
Knowing I couldn’t sleep I began to wonder to myself. It didn’t take much convincing before I had made up my mind about this. My subconscious wanted it and I knew I did too. I had done a terrible job of keeping the thoughts from slipping in and they began to consume me in my slumber.  
  
“Sebastian!” I called out and within seconds he was again by my side.  
  
“Yes, my Lord?” He smiled at me. His smile was warm, genuine, comforting.

 “When you said you existed to fulfill my life’s wishes, what were you getting at?”

“Just that, Sire. I exist to please you. Until our contract is fulfilled. I’ll be by you side as your obedient butler. Forever.”  
  
“You withhold no judgement from any of my commands?”  
  
“Never, my Lord. It’s not my place to question your orders.”  
  
I took in a deep, heavy breath before speaking out my desires.  
  
“Sebastian, rub my shoulders.” I motioned for him to sit with me on my bed. He rolled up his sleeves and began working my shoulders with his long, skillful fingers.  
  
“Master, forgive me but you seem as though something is bothering you.” He whispered. I felt his breath graze my ear and his words caress my throat.  
  
I leaned back into his chest and he seemed to relax a bit more.  
  
“Sebastian,” I whispered, looking up at him. I allowed my lips to graze his smooth throat.“Kiss me.”  
  
“Master?” He inquired.  
  
“Do you wish to kiss me?” I spoke softly against his throat again.  
  
“I wish to please my Master. I do whatever is asked of me.”  
  
“That didn’t answer my question.” I chuckled into his neck, knowing my voice vibrated his throat.  
  
“I must admit my Lord, I wonder not only want your soul will taste like but the rest of you as well.” He admitted.

“Here’s your chance. Kiss me, not if I want but if you wish to do so.” I moaned out to him.  
  
There was no hesitation in his demeanor. In a split second, he was on top of me, pinning me down and kissing me deeply. His long, wet tongue darted in and out of my mouth, tasting and exploring me. I’d never been kissed like this before and it shook me down to my very core. Lizzie had only ever kissed me on the cheek, this was so new and different to me. It felt amazing, like I was being caressed by his tender care from the inside. I grew hungrier for more. _I gave him the choice and he took it. He wanted this just as much as I did too. How long as he longed for my mouth and my lustful touch?_  
  
He kissed me in a way that seemed he was struggling for air beneath the harsh waves of the ocean and the only thing keeping from pulling him under was my kiss. He held down both of my wrists within one of his large, gloved hands. I moaned hungrily into his mouth and when he pulled away his eyes were glowing red hot.  
  
“Sebastian,” I gasped out in between our lips crashing together. “What more do you lust for?”  
  
“All of you.” He answered, eyes piercing into me. “Your body, your soul. I long to taste all of you, Master.”  
  
That alone seemed to nearly undo me and I felt my body tense and the warmth grow within my belly once more. Deep down inside me I felt the deep heat of lust.  
  
“Sebastian,” I called out. “This is an order. I want you to use me. Take me, fill me. Give me your body and show me how much you lust for me.” My right eye flashed a bright purple light and he smiled widely, showing his gleaming white teeth.  
  
“As you wish, Master.”  
  
He didn’t bother being gentile with my nightgown. With one quick swipe of his hand all buy my undergarments were torn apart and tossed to the floor. I heard the gentle pinging of buttons scattering across the wood floors. As soon as my gown had touched the floor he was already stripping down. I watched his graceful hands rapidly unfasten his waistcoat and place it gently on a chair that sat next to the bedside table. I watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and quickly removed his trousers after kicking off his shoes. Any other time, I would have been furious at his carelessness with my garments but I was too distracted to care. He stood at the side of my bed, completely nude and I got the chance to take in this sight.He grasped the middle finger of his gloves between his teeth and slid them off before allowing them to fall gracefully to the floor. As soon as the white silk gloves rested at the foot of the bed, he was naked and next to me in my bed. His cold, smooth and perfectly sculpted body looked like a marble statue carved by the gods, lain before my very eyes in my own bed. His burning scarlet eyes seemed to melt me down to my core and he caressed my cheek and kissed a trail down my jawline and nibbled down my neck until he reached the base of my throat. He bit down and caused me to cry out in a blissful mixture of pleasure and pain. No one had ever dared to touch me like this. These new sensations were thrilling and I lusted for more.  
  
My hands trembled as I allowed myself to trace the outlines of his muscular abs and the sweet, delicious curve of his hips. I had never before touched his skin. I’d longed to allow my warm flesh to touch his cool skin and the energy was like a static shock to my senses. He barely ever ever touched me with his ungloved hands but when he did, it was intoxicating. My eyes traced the outline of his hips and I allowed myself to wander a bit further before stopping at his immaculate length. His demon cock seemed to throb with the anticipation of what was to come and I gasped. His member was easily the size of my forearm and tantalizingly thick. I breathed heavily, full of want.  
  
“Sebastian, you’re huge.” I managed out in between gasps and moans as he kissed and nibbled his way down my slender body.  
  
“I will proceed with the upmost care, my young Lord.” He smirked.  
  
He lay me down amongst the deep folds of my silk sheets and kissed and nipped from my throat down to my tiny hips but just stopping right before he touched my already erect member. He knew I was aching for his touch and I wanted nothing more than for him to wrap his long fingers around my cock but he used this to his advantage. He knew it was driving me wild and he seemed to want to hear me beg for it. He sucked on my nipples until they were red and hard before he licked at my hips. He darted back up to my lips and kissed me passionately, deeply.  
  
I lost myself and moaned into his mouth, “Sebastian, please.”  
  
His elegant fingers moved agonizingly slowly down my body and came to rest wrapping around my length. My own erection was no match for his own but neither of us cared.  
  
“Are you ready for this, Master?” He asked.  
  
“Yes. Take me.” I breathed through my half open eyes.  
  
Within seconds the warmth of his mouth enveloped all of my small length. He licked and sucked all around me and the hot wetness of his month was, dare I say, Heavenly. It was such a horrid sin to be intimate with such a creature as Sebastian but I was damned to begin with so I didn’t bother to care. He sucked his cheeks in and swallowed hard and I groaned loudly. It felt like nothing else I’d ever experienced. His long tongue wrapped around my entire girth and teased the head of my cock. I tangled my hands in his thick black hair and tugged, pushing him further down into my lap. I breathed heavily and moaned out his name.  
  
“Master, you are quite eager.” He chuckled, rubbing his thumb atop my cock and bringing attention to my precum. He knew I’d not have much stamina being that I’ve known no one’s intimate touch but my own. He lightly scratched my stomach with his blackened fingernails before whispering, “Turn over, young Master.” as he licked my ear.  
  
I quickly flipped over to lay on my stomach and he stood off of the side of the bed.  
  
“What’s the matter, Sebastian?” I asked, worried that he had somehow changed his mind.  
  
“Nothing, my Lord.” He smiled, his teeth seeming to glow in the darkness before pulling my thin body back toward the edge of the bed. “Might you be able to position yourself on all fours, Master?” He spoke softly.  
  
I quickly shifted my position and felt so utterly exposed with my bare backside facing him. I blushed bright pink, uncertain as to what he would do next. Within a matter of seconds, his long fingers caressed my backside, grabbing and squeezing at my cheeks before giving them a playful slap. I gasped, shocked and before I had a moment to properly process the sensation his slick finger rubbed my entrance. I moaned and pushed myself back to meet his touch. He encircled my entrance a few more times with a saliva covered finger before taking his hand away and replacing it with his tongue. This new sensation was captivating and I moaned his name out into the darkness. His tender tongue explored me over and over again before he dared to try anything more.  
  
“Master, shall I proceed?”  
  
“Yes. Please, Sebastian.” I begged.  
  
His finger made it’s way back to my entrance before slowly, almost as if time itself had stopped, he pressed passed my tight ring of muscle and allowed me to completely encase his entire digit.  
  
“Oh god.” I cried out, feeling the burning sensation of being explored followed by the wave of pleasure as he began to subtly move his single finger in and out of me. He continued with this gentle rhythm for a few minutes before slowly adding another finger inside my small body. Soon, he added a third and I began to rock myself back onto his hand, crying out in pure pleasure as he prodded me.  
  
He kissed the back of my head before leaning down and whispering into my ear, “Are you ready for more, my Lord?”  
  
“Yes.” I spoke through gritted teeth. I wasn’t just ready for more, I hungered for more. I needed it more than I needed the very air that filled my very lungs.  
  
He removed his fingers and I felt the heat of his cock pushing at my ass. He pushed inside me slowly, so slowly and I called out in a torrid affair of pain dancing hand in hand with pleasure.  
  
“Are you alright, Master?” He seemed concerned. For a demon, he exercised an amazing amount of self control and showed what I dared to call compassion.  
  
“More.” I cried out.  
  
I felt as though I was being ripped apart from the inside out but it felt thrilling. It was warm and captivating and decadent. It was so wrong and yet I couldn’t help but beg for more. He began to slowly thrust in and out of me, taking care not to slam into me so roughly, knowing that this was all a large lists of firsts for me and my young body. To take my mind off off the burning sensation of being stretched open by his large cock, he took my own small cock in his hands and began stroking me while continuing to move in and out of me. I felt a surge of pleasure run through my body over and over again with each deep thrust inside the warm confides of my supple young body. I moaned louder and louder each time that sweet spot was graced by Sebastian’s amazing cock.  
  
“Master,” he called out to me. “You feel exquisite. Like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.” He breathed heavily behind me. For the first time since he had been with me, he actually moaned. “My Lord.” He called out from behind me yet again.  
  
This undid me completely and I could hold back no longer. I felt the heat deep within my belly grow stronger and stronger and I could no longer contain myself. A huge wave of passion swept over me and I hissed out his name as I came, hot and sticky all over his hand and my bedsheets.  
  
“Fuck, Sebastian.” I panted through gritted teeth before trembling and collapsing face down onto the sheets. His cock still buried deep within me, he continued to rub my sweet spot, causing my body to twitch and spasm beneath him.

“Simply call my name and I shall come.” His voice cut through the heavy air like a sword through my heart.  


“Sebastian, come for me.” I shouted out at him. As soon as the words fell from my swollen and love-bitten lips, I felt spurts of his white hot demon seed buried deep within my body.  
  
“Master.” He called out, heavily as he came. He rode out the waves of his orgasm, pushing in and out of me until the waves stopped. He gasped for deep breaths as he pulled out of my body, allowing some more of his demon seed to seep onto my already come-laden sheets.  
  
I lay on my bed feeling utterly destroyed. My body was sore but also ached for more of his gentle caresses and sinful lust. We lay naked together on my bed until our breathing took on a normal rhythm again. Once we came back into our normal head-spaces, he posed a question.  
  
“I know it’s quite early in the morning Sire but might you care for a bath?” He cocked his head sideways and smiled warmly at me.  
  
“Yes, that’d be quite nice Sebastian.” I smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages.  
  
“Allow me.” He said before standing and dressing blindingly fast. He returned to my bedside with a bath robe and wrapped me in it before helping me off of my bed.  
  
“Ah!” I cried out, not realizing what a toll this affair was to have of my small body.  
  
“Here Master,” he cooed, “I shall carry you to your bath.” He took my sore body in his arms and carried me to the bath. He prepared my water while still holding me in his arms before stripping me out of my robe and gently placing me in the warmth of the bubbly water. “Would you like me to assist you with your bath?”  
  
“Yes.” I groaned as I stood so that he could begin to rub the washcloth over my lightly bruised neck and hips. I had underestimated how powerful his bites were but it was a lesson I was more than happy to learn.  
  
After a calm, relaxing bath he fetched me a new nightgown and carried me back to my bedroom. He sat me down in my reading chair and in a matter of seconds my soiled sheets were replaced with freshly laundered ones. He ushered me into bed and looked as though he was about to kiss me on the cheek as he whispered, “I’ll cancel your morning activities seeing as you’ll need plenty of rest.”  
  
“Thank you, Sebastian.” I smiled at him yet again.  
  
“If I couldn’t do that much for my young Master, well then what kind of butler would I be?” He smirked before wishing me a goodnight and melting back again into the shadows.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. This work of fiction came from my brain.


End file.
